alibaba the true story
by Samiam2468
Summary: fem alibaba. alibaba x multiple pairing. Alibaba's a powerful metal vessel user must struggle with a group that will stop at nothing to turn her evil, a kid that's a magi and several men that want her plus no one knows she a girl. I don't understand the whole rating thing so use you best judgment. Bad reviews allowed
1. alibaba after the fight

disclaimer. I don't own magi. some other really lucky person does.

Ps the character Of this story might be a little different sorry

* * *

><p>Alibaba's point of view<p>

when I opened up my eye, I was greeted with a blinding light that screamed to me it was morning and while I lay there I feelING the rocking of the ship, i started to think about how my live had changed in such a short amount of time , I mean for one thing I'm a dungeon capturer now and I've had to lie to practically everyone I have ever known/meet. Actually I don't Really lie to the people around me its more like I let the them believe a lie.

The only people i can really be honest with are aladdin and morgianna. There the only one who knows the true me.

I sighed. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that aladdin, who was sleeping beside me and morgianna, had woken up.

" hey " he said nearly scaring the pee out of me

" oh" I breathed the when my heart started up again " hi aladdin , sorry I didn't notice that you were awake" I looked over at morgianna, who was the only one of us that was still asleep and I couldn't help but smile when I saw how relaxed she looked. all the tension and worry gone. I swear she spends more time worrying about me than I do.

"hey shouldn't you look at the person your talking to " giggled aladdin happily even at this unholy hour. If I learned anything after spending so much time with these people it was that aladdin is a happy morning person while me and morgianna just lay in bed and slowly inch our way to breakfast and a nice smoking cup of coffee.

I was just thinking that a cup sounded really good right now when aladdin waved his hand in front of my face effectively scaring me again.

"Hey I know your not a morning person but your never this spacey, so tell me what's going on " Aladdin said. As usual he knows me better than anyone else. some people say that I'm so easy to read that I'm like an open book.

" its just that i'm kind of tired of lieing to everyone" I started counting on my fingers " Sinbad, Jafar, hakuryuu, master, kougyoku and those are only off the top of my head. I just wish I knew what to do this lie has gotten way out of control". I sighed again.

" hey if you keep making that face it will freeze like that" spoke a voice from off to my left cause both me and aladdin to jump. Morgianna just blinked at us and then started laugh.

" you know what, I'm gonna make a new rule that says scaring anyone whether its me or anyone else is not allowed " I snapped which stopped morgianna's laughter real fast. ( since we travel together we make rules that all of us have to follow like : no taking things without permission or no eating someone else's food. Just little things like that (might be important later in the story hint hint).

" Aww, you cant"

" and why can't i aladdin" I asked not really expecting an answer.

" because its too much fun messing with you" answer morgianna causing aladdin to laugh and me to blush.

I was just about to retort when

" land ho " a voice above us shouted, 'who still says that' I thought . But that didn't stop me from rushing up to the deck to see.

" haha ha " cheered aladdin "were here were here" he laughter as he jumped from side to side. Although I'd never admitt it i to was thinking of jumping up a down as well as cheering, dancing, laughing and singing. This had effectily distracted my from everything we had just talked about. I was finally coming back to the closest thing I have to a home.

Sindria

* * *

><p>After packing my bags as faSt as I could. Taking only what was needed, leaving at least half my stuff behind, I walked to the gangplank and waited to be let off the boat.<p>

Before we had even docked I could hear the roar of the crowd as our ship came into view. When we had finally docked I stared at the people around me with shock. It was as if we were heros( aladdin, morgianna and I).

Pisti comes running up to us with a look of a kid on Christmas day ( she the kid who can befriend animals)

" long time no see! Aladdin, mor, alibaba! Here take this " she then placed flower necklace on each of our necks in turn." welcome back to sindria. Aladdin, thank you for helping yam ( the magic women and aladdin teacher) in magnostadt. Then she looked at each of us " but you didn't change at all .

Spartos ( the one who has pinkish hair and very little presence) walk up behind her and jokes " I bed to differ look carefully, Pisti"

She turned back to aladdin and started in horror as she realise he was just as tall as her.

Gyaah! He is as tall as me now" she cried causing all of us to start cracking up and Because of that I was to busy Laughing, I didn't notice that Jafar, masrur and sinbad were standing To my right until jafar put his hand on my arm.

" welcome back. Are you hurt? We heard everything from sin when he returned home" he spoke in a relived and very fast way.

I was uncomfortable with how close he was standing to me. He to seem to suddenly notice too, because he backed away.

* * *

><p>Jafar point of veiw<p>

As I walked up to alibaba, morgianna and aladdin I was trying to calm my self down. Being around alibaba always made me lose my head. When I heard about the fight with the medium and how he had been there i yelled at sin for not taking me with him. I then tried to play it off like I was worried about him and not alibaba.

I almost blushed when I thought about how scared I was for him.

bUT I AM NOT GAY.' I do not like alibaba I was just worried about a friend, that's all' but even as I was thinking that, a wave of relief hit me when I saw him standing there laughing, not injured in any physical way.( that I could see anyway) I feel such relief that I rushed to his side and said the first thing that came to mind.

As I was talking his beautiful face morphed into an expression of surprise and awkardness. I then realised that I was really close to him. Too close in fact.

As I backed away I tried to think of something to say that would excuse what I just did as well as mental slapping my self for starting a conversation.

I was really greatful when sinbad suddenly broke in " hey look, masrur. Morgianna is quite a beautiful woman now, right. " masrur ( the big fanalis ) looked at her and stated " yeah"

My gratitude only lasted a moment though, for he suddenly stopped talking to masrur or morgianna and began a conversation with alibaba.

" i'm sorry about what happened, alibaba. I left everything concerning magnostadt to yamraiha and you, and I have to do the preparations for the summit in two mouths.

' he should be sorry' I thought ' he was inconsiderit, he left all the hard stuff to him when alibaba should have been resting '

I was just about to voice my thought when he suddenly spoke " don't worry aladdin was still regretted what happened, he need me and I in turn wanted to be with him no matter what" jealously busted through me so strongly I was tempted to turn around and challenge aladdin to a duel.

Sinbad was unpleased with be answer, too. He didn't say anything but the look on his face said it all. A sudden unpleasant though formed in my mind ' he couldn't, he doesent like alibaba too. not that I like him. I just don't want my friend to have his heart broken by sin. 'No sin, can't like alibaba. he sleeps with every girl he lays eyes on. he doesn't even like boys' I said trying to convince myself.

* * *

><p>Alibaba's point of view<p>

" ah , by the way, whereas my master?" I had to shout to be heard over the roar of the crowd which had gotten increasingly louder since sinbad and the generals appeared.

"Hey, alibaba" came a voice behind me. I turned around expecting to see sharrkan but I saw a unfamiliar face on a very tall handsome body. I blushed.

" um, who are you mister? " I yelled/ asked in a puzzled tone.

" sup alibaba! it me, olba " ( the kid from madaura's crew of thieves) . a chorus of voice from the people behind him said " long time no see alibaba"

And by the look on there face my surprise look must have been hilarious. I have to admitt Because of the surprise I was having trouble stringing two words together.

" olba " I stammered " you mean ... Umm madaura's crew! Well, how should I put it ... You grew a lot,

'you grew to much.' I thought sadly think that I was cursed to remain short for the rest of my life.

Olba blushed like I did" you flattered me. Well I'm really indebted to this country. They also taught me sword techniques and my body was drilled with hard work."

" but the ones we are the most indebted to is only you, alibaba! You can ask for our help anytime."

" okay" I said still trying to get over the shock " by the way , I dont remember you having such a out going personality."

"Hey dont try to ignore me " commanded a feminine voice to my right. I swear did aladdin tell them all to scare me at least one .

I spun around and Was face to face with

" Toto"

She smiled warmly at all of us but spoke to me " I was tired of waiting for you" Tito is taller than me with black hair a sword on her back as well as a moderate size chest

After a quick talk with Tito (where we exchanged sarcastic comment about how tall she was and how she thought I was shrinking instead of growing) the party started.

* * *

><p>no ones point of view<p>

Every one " okay lets party. To lady yamraiha and the guest who came home." everyone started dancing, sing and playing instrument that I had never seen before in my life.

About half way though the party Olba started to call alibaba big bro and he then in turn began to question who in Olga's life could have influenced Olba that his personality changes so much. Alibaba's master, sharrkan, finally walks in.

* * *

><p>Alibaba's point of view<p>

' I see, it was his influence, then. that's right Olba did say, when we arrived, that he had learned sword techniques. now I understand.'

my master had walked on to the scene so drunk that he could barley stand with two women I didn't know clinging to his chest.

' great, a second playboy. just what this country needs"

''sorry, I was escorting a trading vessel and as such wasn't there this afternoon when you arrived.'' he chipped out happily

" HAHA, thank you master. only you can get drunk before the party even starts." I down another cup of, well I don't really know what I'm drinking, only that it burns on the way down but that's all I need to know.

"oh...? you're even able to retain your composure when you drink now, huh?"He smirked " by the way did you become a 'man' while you were in Reim" master asked ever so slyly and as one everyone reaction was one word,

"EH"

...

...

...

"What do you mean? mister Sharran"

That caused everyone there to blush and me to rub the back of my head in embarrassment' they couldn't pay me to have the 'talk' with Aladdin, and whenever he would ask about this stuff I always said "when your older'

" well, Aladdin, your are still a little to young for this kind of talk but-"

He didn't get any farther. "no way " I spat "you are not talking about this while Aladdin's around. he's to young." I put both hands on one of his ears so Aladdin couldn't hear us.

Masrur seemed to agree with me as he grabbed my masters head and began to squeezed. he only stopped after looking up. I guess he saw all of our panicked looks. ( he did it because of alibaba, not because of Morgianna )

then because my masters an idiot that even death won't cure he asks " so alibaba did you happen to sleep with anyone while at Reim." before Masrur could break in this time there was a sound of shattering glass.

I was so grateful to who ever had just dropped there glass because it gave me the perfect chance to escape.

I stood up and before the others had even turned back around I had take off into the midst of the party. I heard my name being called but I just keep running until I got hopelessly lost.

* * *

><p>Sinbad's point of view<p>

the party was going great everyone was laughing and I had girls falling over themselves to please me. I had just finally mange to pry myself off of the last of them and was heading to find my friends.

Jafar was standing over at one of the little domes that people partying under with the rest of the my generals as well as the kids from madaura's crew of pirates. My eyes roamed around until it landed on blushing alibaba, squished between Morgianna, Aladdin and across from a mad Masrur strangling Sharran who was steadily turning blue

"Jafar what going on."

he looked up at me "nothing much" he said with a grin.

I looked up and gave a low whistle at a frequency that only dogs and fanalis can hear. Morgianna glanced at me for a second then went back to worrying about the white haired idiot. Masrur looked at me to and I shook my head at him.

Masrur let go. when Sharran face regained natural color, he looked up at me and nodded. then he spoke the very line that could get him killed by either me or by alibaba himself.

(See above line)

A sudden image of alibaba with a faceless girl who was giving him pleaser almost made me puke. 'someone had given him pleasure. someone that's not me. did I miss my chance'. the thought made me so mad that what I was gripping shattered cutting my hand.

Alibaba's point of view

looking around I couldn't find a single familiar face.

'where am I' I thought

This is after the whole medium fight and Sindria help rebuild mognostadt and the three friends are going back to Sindria.

First fanfictiow so please tell me if this is any good


	2. the party and the choice

disclaimer. I don't own magi. some other really lucky person does.

Ps if you see really small sections with a ! symbol that just a quote that I thought would fit with the story line it hold no real significant.

* * *

><p>!<p>

Some time's I wonder if love is worth fighting for

but then I remember your face

and I'm ready for war

* * *

><p>Sinbad point of view<p>

my vassals as well as the pirates kids all turned around to see what had shattered and when they saw that i was bleeding, Yamy and Pisti rushed over to see if I'm okay. I ignored what they were saying when I noticed a vacant spot and instead asked " where's Alibaba going "

Jafar and everyone else turn in time to see his blond hair disappear into the crowd.

"Alibaba where are you going " cried the pirate boy who's name I can't remember. Albe, olbe or something like that . I was to distracted to really try and recall it. I was irritating me to no end that sharrkan had been stupid enough to ask such a personal question in front of everyone. 'It was probably what made alibaba runaway' I thought

Apparently everyone else must have had the same thought because only 30 seconds had gone by after alibaba left before everyone was glaring at the swords master.

Sharrkan looked Surprise by all the hostile and annoyed looking being shot at him. " what " he asked in a puzzled tone.

" your an idiot " we all answered as one. All Except Aladdin, who still looked kind of puzzled by what just happened.

" uh ... Excuse me, uncle Sinbad but what was so bad about the question mister sharrkan asked Alibaba and why did it cause Alibaba to run away"

"uh"

"uh"

"uh" none of us knew what to say. we all knew that if we told Aladdin the truth, alibaba would murder us so... what are we going to do.

Sharrkan turned to him and said " well, you see Aladdin, when a boy and girl get drunk they will a lot of the time have what is called se -" that idiot didn't get any farther.

Masrur grab him around the neck again to stop him from continuing while Morgianna and Jafar covered Aladdin's ears. He looked up at us with curious eyes that seemed to asked what was going on but I couldn't answer. I, like the rest of my vassal, (besides Jafar that is),were to busy trying to strangle the sword idiot to answer Aladdin question.

But my reasons were different from there's . they were probably doing this because of what sharrkan had said to Aladdin or was going to say anyway. I could see that Pisti and Yamy were doing it for that reason as, well as Drackon( the dragon guy) and Hinahoho ( the giant) but I'm doing it for what he said to alibaba.

Even thought he has only been gone for a few minutes, I've began to miss the boy's happy smile and uplifting attitude that makes even the worse situations better.

The first time I really notice how, uh... Awesome... No... amazing ... No that's not it either ... How PERFECT alibaba is ( yeah that the best way to describe him) was when he asked me to train him back at Balbadd. That was when I realized how determined , hard- working , clever, free thinking , and just basically how wow he is. I've never met anyone like him before.

There really no way to describe the effect he has on people or what he does to them but if I had to say what comes closest it would be that : he natural attracts people who need help or saving, they flock to him in bunches but the amazing thing is alibaba doesn't see them as misfits, outcast or anything bad. he sees them as people who need help and if he'll help them if he can.

I was brought out of those thoughts when Yamraiha started using healing magic on my hand. While I had been thinking, everyone else had stopped beating the crap out of sharrkan and had gone back to the party. I don't remember backing away from sharrkan and the fight but I now found my self, at least 7 or eight feet from his corpse ( he not actually dead but I bet he wishes he was.)

He was drenched from head to toe ( probably Yamraiha), he had bruises on his face and arms (and judging from the size I guess that they came from both Masrur and Hinahoho) and worst of all he had at least 5 hairy birds/bat like things floating around his head and trying to poke his eyes out.

I'm not goanna lie I feel bad

for like a second but honestly it's hard to feel bad when he a) chased away the love of your life and b) is also running around swatting at birds screaming " not thee eyes! ... Okay the eyes! but not the hair".

We all sweat dropped as one and said the same thing" what on earth is he thinking" the only different was how it was said. It ranged somewhere from amusement to exasperation.

The next thought that popped into my head was 'sigh, where is alibaba ' and judging from Jafar look of unfocused exasperation, he must be thinking along the same lines as me.

Well he better look out because I only have one thing to say to everyone trying to get alibaba as there's

I will never stop fighting for him and you can be damn sure that I will be fighting twice as hard as anyone of you.

He's mine whether he knows it yet or not.

* * *

><p>!<p>

The saddest thing about a betrayal is it never comes from your enemy's

It comes from your friends and loved ones.

* * *

><p>Alibaba's point of view<p>

"How did I get myself into this mess. "

Great, not only do I have no clue where I am, I have no idea where my friends are or witch way it is back to the castle and a nice hot bath" I mumbled while trying to find something familiar so I could possible get back to the castle before next month's negotiations (mentioned in the first chapter. Hint: that will be important).

Though at the time I was glad no body followed me out into the crowd, now I wish that Aladdin at least would come looking for me. He can fly at least and I can't. at least not without some pretty embarrassing results.

"hey, were you going hot stuff! " several voices yelled. Before I could even say "yikes", I was surrounded by some of the drunkest girls I have ever met and the worst part was the all were intent on getting as close to me as possible so I have two girls clinging to my chest, one girl on each arm as well as at least 5 more patting my back( slowly making there way down to the equator) or my arms ( basically any open skin.

In one swift movement, I jerked my hands out of there captures and bobbed and weaved out of the two on my chest. It was all going great until I backed right into one of the drunk girls who whispered in my ear " oohh, looks like you want a piece of momma here" causing me to cut my loses and spirit away.

I swear the air around them was so filled with alcohol it could knock out small children. I was already kind of light headed, but that could be because of the drinks I already had.

when I looked around, I noticed that most of the kids my age and below had disappear, I was puzzled until a man with a beard asked me

"child, what are you still doing out so late it's almost three in the morning. Your parents must be worried" at first i was a little annoyed. Do I really look like a child but then when thought about how i was still technical to young to be out on my own, it kind made sense.

"Sorry sir, it's' was never my intention to stay out this late." I said embarrassed" I got separated from my group and got hopelessly lost. You couldn't Possibly tell me where ... Long hill road is could you( made that up)." I was shocked that it had gotten so late but even more shocked that someone hadn't come looking for me. 'Then' I thought ' everyone must have drunken so much they probably passed out on the floor and that's why no one came looking' I rationalized.

" up that hill over there, turn right, then walk straight."

" thanks mister " I called over my shoulder.

" go straight home, as a way to thank me okay." he then yelled after my retreating form.

" will do, mister!".

thanks to the old mans directions. I found my way back to the palace. even thought I had just thought of it as a joke, my assumption was true. when I walked in the maids were struggling to lift Hinahoho, Drackon, Masrur, Sinbad as well as Jafar. when they saw me, I asked if I could help but they just waved me off, not quite understanding what they meant I started down to my room, where I found a drunk Morgianna and a sleeping Aladdin. they were both dreaming peacefully. I feel asleep with in minutes.

* * *

><p>TIME SKIP METTING WITH SINBAD.<p>

Alibaba's point of view

Sinbad started us off. only Jafar, Masrur, Aladdin, Morgianna and I were here to listen. I assume because we were the only one told about this little meeting. I can't help but feel like something big is going to happen and I can't decide if it's good or bad.

" in order for Ren Kouen to go to the summit, we have to send a messenger all the way to him. this must also be someone who the will to talk with him, and that person has to escort him all the way to the meeting and see him off."

"Uncle Kouen is quite arrogant" whispered Aladdin so only Morgianna and I could here.

"He is a prince after all" Mor whispered back.

I felt a little offended that she thinks all princes are like that. did Sinbad and I really act as arrogant as that.

" they're asking for an escort to reach the place by ship" Sinbad continued " I would like to tell them 'just get there with your djinn equip but we agreed to go to this ' summit' without any metal vessel or armies. otherwise, it will become an explosive situations just like all the other times. We don't really believe that the Kou empire will abide to this agreement, so we are making our own preparations as well."

'well, that sounds dangerous and like something I don't want to be apart of'

He stopped to let that all sink in before continuing " However, this seems like just a pretext. It seem the real objective of this 'invitation' is different."

" what is it, then?" asked Mor.

"Ren Kouen is asking for Aladdin and alibaba to be his escorts" answered Sinbad with a sigh. this looked almost physically painful.

"what"

"uh mu, do we get a say in this, uncle Sinbad"

" Sinbad... that's ...!"

" you were going to say that Ren Kouen is probably scheming to obtain Aladdin and Alibaba's power for himself, right ?"

We all nodded.

" I wondered about that, as general commander of the Kou empire army, He asked for an official emissary. He is also preparing to send only the ships, goods and men that are necessary to him."

" as the Kingdome of Sindria, we are in one way or another, a partner to which he has to speak with. We cannot trust him. however, apart from that, we don't have any reason to deny his request." finished Masrur.

I looked over at Aladdin, so innocent and cute but can be tough when he needs to be. who cries when I cry with out even knowing the reason. I wasn't goanna let the Kou empire get to him. I was just about the deny the request when Sinbad spoke the one sentence that change every thing.

" this is an 'invitation letter' to the place where he is preparing his expedition force"

"Balbadd"

I looked over at Aladdin again, his round eyes staring at me, trusting me. they told me that he would support me with what ever decision I make. I took a deep breath to say the line that was goanna cause there heads to explode.

" I understand. I will go there alone"

* * *

><p>votes for pairing<p>

1 Alibaba X masrur

Alibaba X Jafar

1 Alibaba X Kouen

alibaba X Sinbad

Alibaba X Kouha ( Will be introduced later)


	3. set sail and yunan appeares

disclaimer ( I forgot to do this before) I don't own magi :(

After the shouting match that left Jafar and Sinbad hoarse(Aladdin and morg were on my side the whole time) it was decided that I would depart for Balbadd alone tomorrow. but before I go I want to explain everything to Aladdin and Mor, I know that they will support/ follow me anywhere or about anything but they had to be worried.

As the three of us were walking back to the room we all shared( it's a habit to share a room now ), I suddenly turn around so that I was blocking the hall and bowed deeply surprising both Aladdin and morg.

"Sorry, guys... I said I would go alone without even asking you if that was okay". I stood back up.

" Yeah... please don't ever do that again" asked Aladdin as polite as ever " it's not that I don't trust you, it's just that if uncle Sinbad and mister Jafar are so against it, I don't think it's a good idea. I stood by you because I know you have your reason."

"plus I'd rather trust you and regret it then not trust you and regret it but promise you'll be careful." Aladdin looked thoughtfully " but uncle Sinbad also said...' we will send a representative ship as Sindria kingdom. However, Aladdin will not be aboard that ship. that's our only condition' . maybe I should go with you just to be safe" he said with a happy go lucky smile that made me want to melt but instead I smiled back and shook my head.

I got down on my knee's so I could see Aladdin eye level.

" you can't Aladdin" just the thought of Aladdin in enemy territory was enough to make my heart clench in horror and fear. "I, like Sinbad, also think that completely trusting Ren Kouen is a reckless and stupid move. This is a person who is some what obsessed with you, we don't know what he will do, he could even disregard the 'summit' to drag you to his side."

"if he succeeds, everything will be wasted. the efforts that Morgianna and that person called Yunan put together to gather everyone, the cease fire between Reim and Kou that Sinbad is maintaining."

Aladdin had a soft smile on his face but still look a little uncertain " your right."

"I don't know what'll happen if I go there alone but ... that's one more reason for me to go there alone"

morg looked worried " look if this is another attempt to prove your self alibaba you don't have to do this. we all know and respect you" she leaned in and whispered to both Aladdin and myself " even if you are faking being a boy the other will still love and respect you"

" this is'ent about that, but on that note I am not ashamed and I'm just looking for the right time to tell everyone okay" I snapped.

"besides" I said in a soothing tone " I'll be alright! do you really think that I'm useless without you around!?"

" no, you're right. have a safe trip but be careful!" he said again.

" no, I'll be paranoid, that's a promise." that caused everyone to smile and laugh.

"oh yeah. Morgianna too. don't come with me. Balbadd is part of Kou empire territory now. we will be in a position where they can kill us at any moment. It will be really dangerous, so wait for me here with Aladdin, okay.

Morgianna remand silent through the entire walk to the room and looked like she was thinking something over.

* * *

><p>NEXT MORNING TIME SKIP<p>

Morgianna was standing on the deck of the ship that was about to cast off looking like she was going with me and I was pissed.

" Hey!. I told you not to come!"

" no " she replied simply" I will go with you"

" Morgianna" I groaned

she looked up at me and without hesitation said "the two of you once told me to do what I want, I want to help you. Aladdin also really wanted to go, so I'm doing his part as well."

my head whipped around to looked over the sides of the ship and what I saw was Aladdin waving and shouting at us. he was shouting " I leave everything in you hands Morgianna. keep alibaba out of trouble."

I smile and shout back " I don't go looking for trouble it comes looking for me".

I was so focused on Aladdin that when Toto, Olba and his pirate friends jumped on the ship, it scared me half to death" 'sup alibaba" said Olba and his pirates while Toto just barked "Toto is coming to ".

" what" I gasped" we aren't going there to play around, you know. you cant come".

Toto just turned around and shouted " leave alibaba to us " while she said that the pirates seeing that I was upset gave me a group hug. my one thought was 'damn these kids, why don't they listen to me " while my eyebrow twitched comically.

" lets depart. well then, to Balbadd!" everyone screamed. 'maybe this won't be so bad' I thought then I groaned " what's wrong alibaba" asked Olba

"nothing" I lied ' really hope I didn't just jinx's us'

* * *

><p>no one point of view<p>

alibaba stared off into space not really thinking. Actually more like trying to avoid thinking.

"-baba"

"hey, Alibaba" he jumped when I realized that someone was trying to talked to me. he looked up to see Toto standing there with a worried look on her face.

" what's wrong with you? I've been calling for the last ten minutes. are you spacing out. it will still take sometime until we reach Balbadd".

"she's right. there can be pirates around here, lets not lower our guard" said Olba who joined us a few seconds after Toto.

then he blushed "ah, that's not something we should say after all!" he laugh and everyone else joined in but it quickly died when they noticed alibaba hadn't joined in. Now they were all starting to worry about him.

" huh? oh, ah, yes... ha!" noticing the worry look he quickly said "there nothings wrong!" and then he walked away.

everyone stared after him worriedly

" it seems that alibaba isn't doing that well" sighed Olba

" he's probably troubled by the things he said last night" whispered Toto since they didn't want him to know that they had been ease dropping.

they stared at him sadly " alibaba"

* * *

><p>THE PREVIOUS NIGHT<p>

they were standing by the railing of the ship looking out over the sea. it was night time and the moon was well over head shining light down that illuminated there faces.

morg spoke first " Aladdin was really worried that you would feel troubled ... you know, after it was decided that you would go to Balbadd. I had expected Sinbad and Jafar to put up more of a fight than they did.

"I'm not troubled" I denied quickly "and besides they did have something to say about my leaving."

"really, what ". asked Morgianna taking the bait

I pulled out 3 magic item that were given to me " these. Sinbad said that Kouen could try the divide and concur tactic by not allowing us to talk to each other. theses' " I gestured to the golden balls in my hand( perfectly round sphere) will allow us to hear and talk to each other from far away, you just have to put them in your ear and one in the person your trying to talk to .

I put one up by morgana's hair and it changed from gold to pink.

" it will change to you hair color so it can better blend in. All you need to do is think it and the other magic piece will transmit it and you can, also here anything I here as well"

" what does that one do"

" Jafar thought that not everything is on the up and up with Kouen's request so this, when you hold it, it will allow me to read peoples minds of anyone around it for only a short period of time. about 5 or 6 minute limited ".

"but useful." Morgianna finished "double useful since you using them to avoid the topic of Balbadd"

" no that's not true. it's not like that ... You know I... I'm just a little scared of going back to Balbadd that's all" Morgianna looked surprised.

"but I thought that's what you wanted"

" it definitely is but..." I had lost my train of thought so I thought I'd start when the feeling had first appeared.

"When I was in Reim, I continued to think about how I could enter into Balbadd. You know to see if things are bad there. it became a base for the Kou empire so it was heavily guarded and yet... no news about a bad government ever reached my ears. "

"and if Balbadd has become a country Mariam, Cassim and my mother can accept, a country where the people of the slums can eat as much as they want, then I'm fine with that. I have no right to judge because I ran away three years ago when they needed me most."

At that Morgianna looked like she want to say something but then thought better of it.

it wasn't until a few minutes later that alibaba continue " I'm fine with all of that... but the thing that scares me the most is that there is probably nothing left for me in Balbadd. I know it selfish but I still want a role where I can do something, no matter how small."

" now I don't know what to do. in my head I know that I should fight against 'al-thamen' but now I feel like there's no more meaning for me to have a metal vessel any more if it's not to protect Balbadd. I just feel ... useless, I just wish there was some way for me to help"

little did they know that two other people were listening in on there conversation. one was sitting on the crows nest above them while the other was listening behind a closed door to there right but both were wondering how they could help alibaba.

* * *

><p>BACK IN SINDRIA<p>

Aladdin's point of view

I am deep in a study session. I'm is researching how to turn dark rukh back into white ones like i promised the chansslier (I can't spell that word right sue me... actually don't, because ... well that be mean. okay I'll be quiet now and just write the dang story). the weird thing was that Aladdin was wearing glasses even though he had freakishly good vision.

"master Aladdin, shouldn't you sleep and eat. just dedicating yourself to researcher is a hazard to your health".

"uh, stop calling me "master Aladdin," okay" I spoke back not really hearing what there saying.

"but your a magi and lady Yamraiha's benefactor"

when I didn't answer they all walk away and left me in peace until,

'hey, Aladdin. what kind of book are you reading'

"this? this is a magic book that talks about the rukh. I have a feeling that there are still so many secrets in this world" I spoke out loud

'oh, I see. by the way that magic tool is incredible".

"right? professor Irene gave it to me. these glasses make even old characters , that are difficult to read, clear in my mind, so thanks to it reading goes smoothly".

I looked up to see who was talking to me only to see that I was still alone. that was when I realized that whoever was talking to me hadn't said anything, instead I had heard it in my head. when I realized that, I shot to my feet and called out

" who's there? who's talking to me...?

I looked up when a shadow passed over my head. who ever had just been talking to me was flying and when I craned my neck to see who it was the magic item, I was wearing on my face, flew off and up to whoever was riding the broom.

"hey" said the figure as he floated down " it's me, Yunan" he said with a kind smile and my glasses on his face.

' wow,' I thought 'did I look that silly wearing those glasses' then I remember that if he can get into my head then he can read my thoughts as well.

" that's not a very nice thing to think" sniffled Yunan but then smiled and said " but yes, you did look as silly"

I pouted.

"aw. don't be like that" Yunan chuckled. he was tall at least 2 feet taller than me, wearing all green and white. he had a deep neck line that showed off his chest. he had a long staff behind him that I assome was what he used to fly. his hair was in a braided that was so long that it could touch the ground and was about the same color as Alibaba's.

' but Alibaba's hair is much prettier and probably softer too' I thought

" oh I don't doubt that given what Alibaba's hiding" Yunan said slyly

immediately alarm bells began to ring in his head " you can't tell anyone!. that's not your secret to share!"

"I won't. don't get you pants in a twist"

Yunan suddenly started to looked looked around the library " this place is fantastic, it's dark here... Sindria's sunlight is too strong for me.

Aladdin looked up and thought 'know I understand why alibaba doesn't like being surprised with peoples sudden appearances'. "Yunan. don't startle me like that. Why did you come here out of the blue, anyway?

Yunan looked down at Aladdin with surprise " it's obviously to speak with you, Aladdin. we weren't able to talk a lot when we were in Magnostadt.

"yes, that's right. you suddenly disappeared that time". I stated thinking back "it was such a difficult situation. everyone was so tense, at least until Kouen returned to the Kou empire.

'witch is where alibaba and Morgianna are going now' I panicked but then a calming voice said

" don't worry so much. Now on to what I wanted to talk to you about. the conflict with Sindria, Mognostadt and the Kou will not escalate. especially since they now know they have a common enemy. The leader of the armies don't want anymore deaths".

his smile was full of hope and his word calm and truthful." so you don't have to worry about everything alone. there won't be a fight anytime soon... It's alright now Aladdin" that caused me to relaxes and think back to everything I know about Yunan.

It's just as Mor said"

"eh"

"she told us a lot about you" I laughed " she said you are shrouded by a mysterious aura, but you are really kind. you had her train with other household vessel users and she said that you taught her the Toran language."

Yunan started to laugh " heh, I'm glad that Morgianna was so happy with me." then his voice turned sad and elusive like he was trying to keep a secret "but I am not such a good person, you know?

"eh" this time it was I who said that.

"I know a lot about your friend Ugo, probably more than you do"

"Ugo" I shouted.

"yes I'm sorry to say this, but... you aren't the only magi favored by the" guardian of the sacred palace".


	4. need to know

Not many people seem to like this story so I want to know if anyone thinks this is still worth continuing because if it'it's not I might just stop there

Please let me know what you think.

I thinkit's not to bad but my friends who read it say it's awful so I need to know if that's true or not, okay.


	5. balbadd and to bow or not to bow

disclaimer. I don't own magi. some other really lucky person does.

a lot more happened on Alibaba's end but I feel that if I tried to write it I would just confuse you. ( it confused me). so all you need to know about the rest of the journey is that Olba and Toto started dating and they both joined alibaba household.

And just so its clear you can vote for who you want alibaba to end end up with. have fun voting

* * *

><p>Alibaba point of view + time skip to arrival at the Kou empire.<p>

all of us just stood there in a row staring at Balbadd with either surprised or with excitement.

"this is Balbadd" Morgianna breathed trying to suppress her shock.

I simply stared at the new Balbadd. there wasn't any trace of the Balbadd that I had known and loved. It's gone.

" is this really Balbadd" Morgianna blurted out.

Olba walked over to her left with a confused look " is something wrong"

" yes, the . . . . . appearance of the city is completely different that before" at the same time Toto appeared next to me.

"that's quite the view" she said in an annoyed voice as if she was mad that they had the nerve to change anything in Balbadd without telling me first.

The people are wearing only green, silver, brown and white except for the soldiers who wore black from head to toe. the soldiers were station on every block as far as I could see but the biggest change was the buildings . instead of being made out of mud and bricks really, crude like, they were brilliant color of red and white with elaborate patterns on the outside. the roofs were all sloped and the windows were all different shapes ranging from circles to triangles. everyone look well fed ( not fat but no one looked like they were starving either) as well as doing their job.

I had expected something's to change but not like this. not so much.

' pull yourself together. everyone need you to lead' I took a deep breathe and lied "Well, I didn't really think that it would stay the same at all." Morgianna gave me a strange look of disbelief but to my surprise it was Toto who said something

" in the past, Toto went together with her master to the Kou empire." she started" yes, this street is just like it. there's a rumor about countries conquered by the Kou empire, it's that they become the Kou empire itself.

I looked at her in confusion but didn't have time to think about what she just said as we were all being pushed into a carriage that would take us to the Kou palace. Though the one window we all peered out at the new Balbadd.

" they all are wearing the same clothes. I wonder why..." mused one of Olba pirates who quickly shut up when he saw Toto's glaring at him ' I feel sorry for Olba. she frightening on her best day'

"they all look creepy" Toto snapped with a look that dared someone to disagree. I know that if I didn't do something she was going to cause a seen so I reach out and tapped her on the shoulder.

she looked over in surprise. we didn't need to talk out load, she could read me as well as Aladdin or Morgianna could. I told her without speaking ' calm down, everything is going to be okay' she looked away but I saw a small nod as she moved to sit next to Olba.

I smiled. then I found myself on the floor being crushed by a mass of body's. the carriage had stopped so suddenly that we all were thrown to the floor. I happened to be at be at the bottom.

"I can't breath or move" I panicked and . . . . then the weight was gone and at about the same time there was a dull thud. I looked over to see Morgianna was standing there with Toto. the both looking concerned so if I had to guess they were the reason why everyone was no longer inside the carriage but was now laying on the ground in a heap of tangled limbs. I took noticed all this while trying to stop gasping at which I failed miserably. Morgianna offered me her hand which I gladly took.

By the time the three of us jumped off the carriage the other had detangled themselves and were dusting off.

" hey" complained Olba " why did you throw us out of the carriage" they was a murmur of consent from his ex-pirates

" because you were squishing alibaba, that's why" stated Toto In a voice that showed she didn't regret what she did. Morgianna nodded. Everyone else turn to me with sheepish expression " sorry" they murmured.

before I could think of something to say that didn't sound lame a scratchy voice that I immediately hate cleared his throat and gloated " welcome prince... or should I say ambassador... to think that you, a banished, disgraced and dethrone prince from this country would walk on it's soil once again. just remember this is not your nation anymore. please don't make any unnecessary ruckus" the guy ended with a smirk. He wasn't the only one who was smiling. The soldiers ( that I'm guessing are his body guards) were to but they were looking at my friends.

'I didn't know who he is but I don't like him' I thought but instead said " uh, who are you"

" oh" he said in a tone like he thinks I'm dumb " I... am ... a .. advisor ... of... lord... Kouen" he emphasized each word as if talking to a child

"they want us to react" I realized "they want us to get upset so they have a reason to delay my... uh our meeting with Kouen ... I mean with the Kou empire"

So just to spite them I put both hands behind my back and in sign lauguage told olba and Morgianna **' **_be nice AND_ _CALM_' but unfortunately Toto wasn't paying any attention. She was to busy glaring at all the soldiers who were smirking in my direction.

I had to control this situation before Toto does something stupid " of course, I understand. " the old man and his guards look disappointed but mange to keep there smirk firmly in place.

" well then, please wait until tomorrow in the estate. his excellency the general governor will be back tomorrow. he is really is to busy to see you"

That when Toto exploded "WHAT!? THAT REN KOUEN WAS THE ONE WHO CALLED ALIBABA HERE. NOW HE HAS THE NERVE TO SAY 'WAIT'. WHAT AN ILL-MANNERED BASTA-! everyone converged around Toto to try and calm her down.

before anyone else could say anything I said" we understand. Then there is one thing I would like to do before that"

I looked above his head so that I wouldn't see his smile and smack him in to next week" ask anything you want" he answered.

" There's someone I'd like to visit on my own... is it okay if you let me go just for tonight?"

That stopped Toto and everyone else argument. When I glanced at them I saw panic and them shaking their heads. ' they don't want me out alone' I sighed.

" I see. you want to talk with someone you know, right?

"Yes"

" Okay but you will be escorted by two of my soldiers and you must cover up your uniquely colored hair" that seems like a fair trade.

'WAIT, uniquely colored hair. I admit that my hair is'ent exactly normal but... oh never mind. Don't get upset that what he wants.

"Okay"

The other were guided into the palace while I was escorted into what used to be the slum district. I let my eyes roam around until they land on three people, one man and one woman who were holding a baby, so I walked up to them and giggled " hey, you look pretty domesticated now!"

The two guards ushered us into a alley while they just started in shock. " Ah...? impossible, you can't be..."

I shrug off my hood and smiled " hey, long time no see"

"ALIBABA!?" Said former fog troupe member Hassan ( the man who only has one eye with a bandages over the missing one) and Zaynab ( the only female in the fog troupe)

We will come back to this later (hint, hint)

* * *

><p>I hide behind sarcasm because<p>

telling you to go fuck

yourself is considered rude in

most social situation

* * *

><p>Time skip before the meeting with Kouen + alibaba point of view<p>

I was tired, and when ever I thought about the conversation with Hassan last night I wanted to cry. I could hear muffled conversation and it wasn't until I hear the word accident that I finally snapped out of my daze.

"There was an accident. a wagon ran over a little girl, she's goanna die soon" I shared a look with Morgianna before jumping out of the carriage and rushing into the crowd. I also ignored the rude old man from yesterday calls of " wait, please ambassador"

Except I didn't have to push my way through a crowd. No one was trying to save or even help the little girl.

The pirate kids crowded around trying to help until I told them to find some water and cloth. They were back within a minute but stood back this time let Toto, myself and Morgianna take care of the kid.

Toto leaned over the kid and her hands started glowing.

"What's that" came a voice from the growing crowd who still didn't try to help.

" Magoi manipulation" asked Olba who was clean the girls wounds"

"yes." Toto answer but she didn't move her eyes from the kid she was treating " It is a technique that enables you to look inside of someone by touching them and feeling the flow inside their body."

"She has a wound on her left shoulder, arm and ribs but there is no internal bleeding" finished Toto

"So this kid may survive. but we can't do much here, we should bring him to a doctor immediately" I sighed. then someone started to laugh.

" HO, HO, HO. There is no need to worry about that child, ambassador. That kid is just a simple slave" said in the same annoying voice of the advisor

"eh"

"eh"

Then I realized that Hassan said was really true and I felt like crying again. ' no, no, NO I chanted in my mind while trying to calm myself down" I will not cry, not here and especially not before meeting the man who changed Balbadd, Ren Kouen. I will not look weak'

I tried to refocus on what that evil little man was saying.

"A slave. There weren't any slaves in Balbadd" I said calmly but the advisor and everyone else stepped back when they hear the power and danger in my tone.

"uh... yes. They exist now, you see. In the Kou empire, slavery is legal, after all" I grabbed Morgana's arm knowing that I couldn't stop her but that she wont do anything if I'm in harms way to. She glanced at me but backed down.

The evil little toad gestured out into the crowd " look at the people around you. Those with green clothes are former citizens of Balbadd and those with brown clothes are slaves." he finished

I looked around and could pick out the slaves but not just because of there clothes but because they were the only one's working around here.

Morgianna stood up again " That's the reason why no one is coming to help this child. slaves are national properties. if someone interferes and does something rash, he could be punished" she spat

" ambassador, there is nothing wrong with slavery." said the smug little toad ( the advisor) " Slaves sent to Balbadd come from a different race that lives far in the north. that's why you don't have to worry, even if they are treated like slaves. This is also a way to educate the children about how there better than other races" he made a face like 'okay lets leave now that you know I'm right'

" no way " breathed Morgianna.

The toad then turned to his guards " drive the onlookers away" He commanded.

After there guards threaten to let them all stave to death. The crowd all dispersed with a look of terror on there faces.

I ignored them instead spoke " Take this kid to a doctor please"

The advisor shrugged and said "I will comply, if such Is your wish."

I didn't bother to thank him. We were then lead to the palace

'These people changed... something inside the hearts of those here in Balbadd has changed.' That was the only thought that formed in my mind

* * *

><p>The meeting + Alibaba's point of view<p>

"General commander of the western subjugation army and governor of Balbadd, his excellency, Ren Kouen"

Despite being invited here all I could feel was hatred in these looks. We were in a huge and beautiful room filled with people I don't know. I could tell that the ones in the stands had to be noblemen or advisors but there I front of the stands were citizens of Balbadd. The one who stood out the most was Barkakk( Balbadd's general and Alibaba's friend).

I was still surveying the room when a voice from the stands slapped me in the face

" That person is not showing any respect" when I looked around at my friends they had there hands out in front of them and heads bent in respect. Well at least they did but the moment the noble man in the stands spoke up they all glanced up at me and at the glaring angry faces. Then without even thinking about it we all moved closer the one another.

I glanced up at the stands just as the same man continued " his excellency is a prominent representative of the Kou empire and the succeeding princes of the Ren household which has ruled on the commoners for centuries. To raise your head in front of his excellency is an unheard of act of disrespect."

"Your noble heritage is a thing of the past." Started another noble man from across the room " Just imitate the behavior of your friends and prostrate(big word means bow) yourself in front of his excellency.

From the way everyone around me jerked there heads up I could tell that this was not a good thing. Now my common sense and my pride was at war with each other.

Then just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, Mr. toad had to put in his two cent about this matter." That is not correct. there is no need for him to prostrate himself because the Saluja household no longer exists! right now, alibaba is nothing more then one of the ambassadors from Sindria. He is not related to Balbadd in any way. Therefore, there is no need for him to bow his head."

(It means that unless alibaba bows to Kouen, it's the same as sayimg he has no connection to Balbadd but bowing means that he is submitting to Kouen's rules) .

Suddenly a new voice whispered in my ear "these bastards" I looked around (with my eyes. I didn't move my head) but no one had spoken. then it happened again and it sounded distinctly like Toto ' they want alibaba, a prince of Balbadd, to prostrate(bow) himself in this place in front of everyone. Like hell she would endure such humiliation! It would only show that she has totally submitted to the kou empire'.

Then Morgianna voice joined 'alibaba if she don't bow, it will be the same as declaring that she's no longer related to Balbadd, oh no'

' What will you do alibaba" I risked a glance over my shoulder at Olba who was to one who spoke this time.'

Then a much less friendly voice joined. Mr. toad( advisor) spoke 'so what will you do? prostrate yourself or not? if you continue to stand you will become a complete stranger to Balbadd from this day onward!' I could feel his glee.

I was then distracted by something warm against my hip. When I glanced down I realized that the voices I had hear were everyone thoughts and my magic ideas had activated(last story chapter).' What could I do" then I had a sudden thought as well as a plan but ... a lot of things could go wrong. 'Oh well, if there goanna back me into a corner they should know that I will fight back .'

I looked up at Kouen to find him staring me down. When our eyes met my heart fluttered and felt light headed but I continued with my plan. I bent down on one knee and bowed my head till it touched the ground. The reaction was immediate.

It was Barkakk who started it this time ' stop, my prince do not disgrace yourself'

Then it was the pirate kids next ' alibaba no' I smiled to myself 'don't they trust me'

" your excellency" it took all my control not to call him a ... well I cant say what I call him out load because there are kids here( the pirates)" I don't mind fully prostrating (bowing) in front of you, but here in Balbadd, we have a old custom. That is, the act of touching the ground with one's head is a prayer for a pregnant woman to have an easy delivery... are you sure your fine with this"

Everyone was silent with shock as the digested what I had just said. Then the next thing I felt was horror coming from the noble men around me. I heard one whisper " did he say it is for a pregnant woman. What incredible display of disrespect" he then turned to Kouen with a oh no expression.

"Stand up! all of you, stand up!" who ever yelled that was not only directing it at us but at the citizens who smiled.

'Was there really such a kind of custom' I looked over at who had thought that and saw a familiar face but I couldn't place the face.

' My prince... you are full of surprises' that brought a smile to my face .' Thank you Barkakk' the other look at me with wonder and amusements.

I looked up at Kouen and waited for his reaction. For some reason I didn't want to offend him .

Then he started laughing

* * *

><p>Sinbad 1<p>

Masrur 1

Kouen 1

Jafar 0

Kouha 0

this long chapter is to make up for almost quitting sorry


	6. SORRY

**Discontinued**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Discontinued<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Discontinued<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>I discontinued this fanfiction.<strong>

**Sorry I guess**


End file.
